Arbelian
Arbelians are a species that appears in several Fantendoverse works, and originate from New Fantendoverse, specifically stated to be from the planet of Arbelia. They are usually seen as a rather common alien species across the galaxy as a whole, due to their asexual nature allowing them to plant several children wherever they go. As long as the soil allows for it, Arbelians can continue to spread from planet to planet. The species was created by to add more common alien designs across the Fantendoverse as a whole, with their design originating from Prin. History Arbelians hail from the planet of Arbelia, where they were the species that became dominant on it over the course of evolution. They were generally simple farmers and gatherers. Interestingly, Arbelians do not have typical gender structures, although they adopted these to identify with when they began to visit other planets and assimilate into their cultures. Prin's backstory mentions that many Arbelians were taken as slaves into a colony by an evil warlord, of which Laverne Echo defeated and set free the colony. However, it is unknown how many Arbelians were actually taken from the planet. Description Arbelians are an alien species that has a distinctive facial structure, with their heads usually being somewhat tall and featuring two protrusions in which their eyes lay in. They have unique cheek patterns that are a symbol of what family they come from, although these marks can mutate over generations and become new symbols. Arbelians are mostly commonly yellow, although other colors are seen to exist much like Beorns (who are commonly blue). Abilities Asexual Reproduction Arbelians are commonly not fighters and did not evolve to become such. Arbelians can reproduce asexually by spitting out seeds from their mouth, which naturally occur around winter time. These seeds grow up to become new Arbelians that take traits from their parent, and can grow up to be slightly different depending on the soil they were grown from as well as what liquids were used while they were in incubation. They grow underground for six months before arising from the soil in a young form, and have a similar life cycle to humans. Due to their surprisingly long life cycles, Arbelians are known for overpopulation crises and are seen as invasive species by some planets, who restrict this ability on their planets. Ground Planting Arbelians can plant themselves underground to avoid being attacked. They are able to stay in the ground for years and can enter into a sleeping state where their body produces nutrients to create more fertile soil. This is how many Arbelians have transformed barren planets into thriving communities in a manner of decades. Notable Arbelians PrinNF.png|Prin PikkoNF.png|Pikko TomiFQ.png|Tomi (Minor FantendoQuest NPC) DoomulusRind.png|Doomulus Rind Trivia *Arbelians feature a odd resistance to Earth-based attacks, able to either completely ignore them or negate damage from them. This is likely because of their ground planting based abilities. *Despite Arbelians being depicted as not a fighting species, all three Arbelians seen so far have been implied to participate in combat. Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:Fantendoverse Species